Mastery of the putting stroke has been the desire of most golfers since golf's origins in Scotland many centuries ago. For most courses today, half the total strokes allotted for par are allotted for putting strokes. Thus, a good putting stroke is very important for a golfer's score during the game of golf.
Many reasons exist why golfers do not have a proper putting stroke. One of those reasons is that a golfer does not maintain the proper angular relationship between the golfer's wrists, forearms, and putter. When the proper angular relationship does not exist, the golf ball is not impacted by the face of the putter at the proper position along the face of the putter and/or in the proper direction. These conditions cause the golf ball to travel in the wrong direction and/or prevent the correct amount of momentum from being transferred from the putter to the golf ball. The result being the golf ball does not travel to its intended location.
Many devices have been introduced to help a golfer maintain the proper relationship between the golfer's wrists and forearms. One example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,621, involves a device having two cuffs and a body for positioning the golfer's forearm. Another example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,354, involves a support that can be held against the grip of a putter connected by an adjustable link to an arm pad that position's a golfer's lower leading arm. These devices are typically very bulky and are not easily stored. These devices are also quite complicated to use because of their multiple pieces and the number of adjustments needed to properly fit the device to the golfer.